Ca aurait dû être moi
by Mercury1980
Summary: Ryo et Kaori se disputent une nouvelle fois. La fois de trop?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, nouvelle histoire, la quatrième écrite (je ne peux pas publier la troisième ici désolée)

Chapitre 1

C'était une belle nuit d'hiver. Le vent soufflait légèrement et faisait virevolter les flocons de neige dans le ciel de Tokyo. Noël approchait à grands pas et les rues étaient parées de leurs plus beaux atours. Des sapins et guirlandes décoraient les grandes rues commerçantes, désertées à cette heure de la nuit. Sans les musiques de Noël, les pères Noël et les badauds, l'ambiance avait quelque chose d'irréel…

Accoudée à la rambarde sur le toit, emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver, Kaori observait le ciel où quelques trouées dans les nuages lui permettaient de voir les étoiles. Elle se demandait comment se passerait Noël cette fois-ci… Ils avaient déjà hébergé les enfants de l'orphelinat, joué les mariés, … serait-ce un noël normal pour eux ? Elle soupira : en tout cas, ce qui était normal, c'était qu'elle attendait son partenaire depuis des heures, encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, inquiète pour lui à cause du froid qui régnait dans la ville. Elle avait vu Mick rentrer complètement ivre une heure auparavant et se demanda encore une fois ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Elle se décida finalement à aller le chercher en espérant le trouver rapidement.

Elle enfila un bonnet, un cache-nez et des gants puis sortit. Elle se prit une bourrasque en pleine figure et maudit son partenaire. Mais aussi pourquoi devait-elle tellement s'inquiéter pour lui ? Elle marcha vers Kabuki Cho à l'affût du moindre signe. A trois pâtés de maison de chez eux, elle le trouva couché en travers de poubelles, ronflant comme un bon. Il empestait l'alcool, la cigarette et le parfum bon marché des filles. Une vague de colère l'envahit puis lui passa aussi vite. Elle ne comprenait pas son besoin de se mettre dans des états pareils et, si elle le lui demandait, il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa sa main sur épaule.

\- Ryo, allez, réveille-toi. On gèle ici., l'appela-t-elle en le secouant.

\- Dormir… laisse-moi, Kaori., murmura-t-il en se tournant pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser ici. Allez, Ryo, fais un effort pour rentrer. Tu dormiras à la maison dans ton lit., insista-t-elle, en le tirant par la main pour essayer de le soulever, en vain.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour qu'il consentit à se bouger. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle était fichue :

\- C'est quand même dommage de rester ici à se geler quand une belle miss Mokkori passe dans la rue et se dirige vers la maison…, dit-elle soudain.

Ryo se réveilla brusquement et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, était au coin de la ruelle et courait en direction de l'immeuble, la bave aux lèvres. Elle le connaissait trop bien...

\- Où elle est ? Où elle est la miss Mokkori ?, s'exclama-t-il, désespéré, courant dans tous les sens.

\- Kaori, elle est partie par où ? Dis-moi, Kaori, lui demanda-t-il, suppliant, en revenant vers l'entrée où elle l'attendait patiemment.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ryo. Mais maintenant que tu es là, pourquoi ne pas rentrer et aller te coucher dans ton lit ?, suggéra-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Il ne pipa mot et partit en direction de sa chambre, penaud. Elle le regarda y entrer et partit dans la sienne essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si fiable en situation de danger et complètement inconstant le reste du temps ? Elle savait que c'était un masque qu'il mettait, qui lui permettait de laisser glisser les questions existentielles ou de les éluder sans blesser. Il était incapable de verbaliser ses peurs, craintes, émotions et encore moins ses sentiments. Il était passé maître dans l'art du combat mais resté novice dans l'art oratoire… Elle sourit s'imaginant Ryo en professeur… Non, ça ne lui allait pas… Elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd.

Trois heures plus tard, le réveil sonna, la tirant d'un sommeil trop court. Elle partit prendre sa douche et se préparer. Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner pour eux deux, elle alla voir Ryo. Il dormait profondément et elle décida de le laisser. Elle partit à la gare de Shinjuku voir s'ils avaient du travail. Elle revint bredouille mais elle n'était pas inquiète : ils avaient beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. Elle repassa par le Cat's boire un café avec Miki. Elles discutèrent un bon bout de temps. La jeune femme partait en week-end avec son mari le soir même. Miki se désespérait de la voir enfermée dans une relation sans avenir avec Ryo. Kaori lui soutenait que tout allait bien, qu'après tout, il avait avoué qu'il l'aimait à leur mariage et qu'il avait certainement besoin de temps pour pouvoir faire évoluer les choses, qu'il fallait juste attendre. Miki avait alors posé la question fatidique :

\- Combien de temps tu devras attendre avant qu'il se décide à lier vos deux destins autrement que par le travail ?

Kaori avait été sauvée par l'arrivée de Kasumi qui avait eu une mésaventure qu'elle devait absolument raconter. La jeune rouquine se sauva et rentra chez elle. Elle vit que le petit déjeuner avait été pillé et ça la fit sourire. Il avait beau critiquer sa cuisine, Ryo n'en laissait jamais une miette. Elle le chercha partout dans la maison mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche, il avait laissé des traces de son passage partout dans la maison, ce qui la mit passablement en colère. Elle entreprit donc sa rituelle séance de ménage en commençant par la salle de tir où elle ramassa les douilles de balle abandonnées par terre, le carton vide qu'il avait laissé traîner… La seule chose qu'il avait rangée, c'était son arme… Puis elle s'attaqua aux autres pièces, terminant par le séjour.

En fin de journée, elle abandonna le ménage pour aller faire la cuisine puis revint terminer. Ryo ne lui avait pas laissé de message pour lui dire quand il rentrerait. Elle aurait apprécié de savoir mais bon… Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et sourit : il était de retour. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais, finalement, quand il rentrait, elle était toujours heureuse et rassurée.

Ryo s'était réveillé peu après le départ de sa partenaire. Il tenait une sacrée gueule de bois et ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Après une bonne douche glacée, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, il festoya du petit déjeuner que sa colocataire lui avait préparé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là : pour une fois, il pouvait se délecter sans se cacher ou lui lancer de remarque méprisante et surtout injustifiée. Quand Maki lui avait confié sa petite sœur, il avait fait rentrer un rayon de soleil dans sa vie et il savait qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui que cet astre brilla pleinement. Alors oui, il y avait les inévitables coups de massue, comme autant de coups de soleil, preuves désagréables mais indissociables de son attachement. Il sourit : ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais…

Mais il y avait surtout elle et toute la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. D'un sourire, elle faisait fondre un mur de glace, d'un regard, elle réchauffait son âme, d'un toucher de sa main, elle embrasait son corps. Quelle torture que de devoir vivre à côté d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser… le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait : il se souvenait du peu de fois où il l'avait embrassée, la douceur de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud se mêlant au sien… Des baisers qui étaient restés très chastes. Il imagina ce qu'auraient pu être des baisers plus passionnés, menant à des actes plus charnels. Son fidèle ami se réveilla d'un coup, le laissant frustré et furieux. Il n'était pas fait pour elle : elle était inaccessible, beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Mais elle l'aimait et elle se fichait de ses états d'âme, il le savait.

Il eut beau tenter de chasser ces idées, ces pulsions par tous les moyens imaginables, il n'y parvint pas. Il descendit alors à la salle de tir, se disant que la concentration d'une séance l'aiderait mais, même après avoir fait une heure d'exercice, ces pensées tournaient toujours autour d'elle, seul son ami avait enfin daigné baisser pavillon. Finalement, sachant que Kaori n'allait pas tarder, il se dépêcha de sortir, ne voulant retourner dans la spirale infernale dont il avait réussi à sortir, à peu près. Dire que ces épisodes arrivaient de plus en plus…

Il sentit qu'elle arrivait au moment où il allait tourner au coin de la rue et rebroussa chemin pour prendre la ruelle. Il soupira : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à agir sur ses sentiments ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de la seule femme qu'il ne voulait pas toucher ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su garder tout cela pour lui à tout jamais ? Depuis l'épisode du bateau, il la savait dans l'attente. Elle espérait d'autant plus qu'il avait admis qu'il l'aimait. Mais lui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas agir, qu'il ne la laisserait pas se rapprocher davantage, que c'était déjà bien trop dangereux pour elle… même s'il était tenté.

Il tenta de se divertir en draguant toute la journée tout ce qui portait un jupon, sans réel succès. En rentrant, il passa par le Cat's mais trouva porte close. Ah oui, Tête de Poulpe et la belle Miki étaient partis en week-end… Il tenta ensuite d'aller voir Mick pour l'emmener en soirée entre hommes. Après tout, il était célibataire ce soir. Kazue était partie dans le nord du pays voir de la famille. Mais Mick n'était pas là, non plus, certainement parti profiter de son célibat temporaire. Lâcheur… Il resta un long moment hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire : rentrer et profiter de ce moment doux-amer en sa compagnie ou fuir et se murer dans sa solitude.

Finalement son estomac décida pour lui en grognant. Il se blinda pour ne pas laisser remonter ses pensées matinales et rentra. Il monta les escaliers, notant au passage qu'elle avait tout nettoyé de fond en comble. C'était sa Kaori, méticuleuse, travailleuse et courageuse. Il se baffa mentalement. Il rentra dans le séjour et fut tout de suite entouré des odeurs alléchantes de cuisine. Son estomac grogna à nouveau.

\- Bonsoir, Kaori.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un de ses sourires à vous faire tomber par terre. Il se sentit tout retourné.

\- Salut, tu tombes bien. Le repas est prêt.

\- Argh, avec quoi tu vas m'intoxiquer aujourd'hui ?, lui lança-t-il d'un air dégoûté, s'attendant à recevoir une massue qui l'aurait bien aidé à remettre ses idées en place : il venait d'avoir un aperçu de son ventre plat et rêvait d'y poser les mains et d'explorer toute la surface même celle encore couverte… Elle haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine, le laissant seul et étonné…

Dans la cuisine, Kaori posa les mains sur le plan de travail et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir mais sa remarque, bien qu'habituelle, lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne l'épargnerait même pas un peu. A quoi bon lui dire qu'il l'aimait s'il la traitait toujours aussi mal ?… Elle se reprit et amena les plats à table. Ils mangèrent en silence, à peine quelques mots échangés. Quand le repas fut terminé, elle débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Ryo s'était installé dans le fauteuil avec un de ses magazines préférés. Quand elle passait dans la pièce, il riait bêtement et en profitait pour jeter discrètement un regard vers elle et l'observer. Quand elle repartait, son esprit tournait en boucle sur le mode Kaori.

\- Journée finie pour moi. Allons voir ce qu'i la télé..., soupira Kaori en rangeant le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains.

A ces mots, Ryo se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Kaori était dans la pièce avant qu'il eut franchi le seuil.

\- Tu sors ?, demanda-t-elle. Elle ne put empêcher la pointe de déception de percer dans sa voix et s'en voulut.

\- Oui. Ne m'attends pas., lui dit-il sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon il ne partirait pas. Il voulait s'éloigner de la tentation.

\- Evite de t'endormir dans un tas de poubelle cette fois-ci., suggéra-t-elle d'un ton légèrement mordant. Elle était vexée. Elle aurait aimé passer du temps avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de ta part. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui fit face et ne se démonta pas. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envie de se taire.

\- Elle est belle ta vie, Ryo ! Tu passes tes soirées à te saouler et à draguer dans les cabarets. Quand on a un boulot, je passe mon temps à te surveiller pour que tu ne touches pas aux clientes et qu'on garde un semblant de réputation…

\- Mademoiselle je-passe-mon-temps-à-me-faire-enlever, si tu veux qu'on garde un semblant de réputation, commence d'abord par arrêter d'agir sur tes impulsions et réfléchis avec ta tête !

\- Me dit celui qui ne pense qu'avec son ami en dessous de la ceinture ! Laisse-moi rire !

\- C'est ça ton problème, Kaori : t'es trop coincée ! Trouve-toi un mec et fais-toi…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase et se prit un coup de massue sur la tête…

\- Trop coincée ?! Je l'ai trouvé mon mec, comme tu le dis ! Seulement il n'a pas assez de courage pour agir sur ses sentiments ! Je ne sais pas si tu vois lequel c'est ?

Elle le regarda, le défiant de lui répondre. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Pas une petite vanne ? Pas une petite remarque sur mon manque de forme, de féminité, ou sur ton pote le travelo ?

\- Kaori…

\- J'ai eu des amnésies, rêves mais les mots que tu as dits sur ce bateau je les ai bien entendus. Alors pourquoi Ryo ? Pourquoi tu me fais encore vivre cela, cette attente, ces moqueries ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, pas assez féminine, pas assez bandante ?

\- Arrête.

\- Non ! Réponds-moi !, lui intima-t-elle, excédée.

Il la dévisagea. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de déception, elle réprimait furieusement son envie de pleurer. Il le voyait à sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter tout cela. Il lui suffirait d'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais non, il ne pouvait faire cela. C'était sceller sa place dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Soudain, la colère s'empara de lui, colère contre l'injustice qui les empêchait de s'aimer, qui les faisait souffrir, contre ce monde empli de violence et de haine, contre le destin qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues…

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi ! Tu le sais et tu t'entêtes ! Alors continue à rêver mais ne rejette pas sur moi tes frustrations et ton manque de lucidité.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit…

\- J'ai tous les droits. Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mes envies. Si je ne veux pas agir sur mes sentiments, c'est mon problème.

\- Mais pourquoi?, lui demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Accepte-le ou tais-toi !, lui enjoignit-il fermement.

\- Ton frère savait où était sa place. Tu es mon assistante, Kaori. Un point, c'est tout.

\- Ne te sers pas de mon frère, espèce de salaud ! Rabaisse-moi, moque-toi de moi, rejette-moi mais laisse mon frère en dehors de tout cela. Cette discussion ne concerne que nous.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y aura jamais de nous. Mets-toi ça dans la tête., dit-il d'une voix dure qui démentait la fébrilité de son coeur. Il savait qu'il jouait un numéro de funambule.

Il la vit pâlir sous le choc de ses mots. Il savait qu'il était dur, un peu trop. Elle croisa les bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger. Elle avait froid et se sentait extrêmement vulnérable. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes lui semblaient molles. Soudain, elle releva la tête et il vit les larmes couler sur son beau visage.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère a voulu que tu t'occupes de moi. Tu devais me protéger et tu ne fais que me blesser, tu devais prendre soin de moi et tu me maltraites moralement. Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

\- Parce que ton frère était mourant ! Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire : trouve quelqu'un d'autre !, s'entendit-il dire et il regretta aussi vite ses paroles qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle releva la tête et le gifla avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi vide...

\- Ton amitié t'honore, Ryo… murmura-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Il la vit poursuivre son chemin et partir de la pièce. Il entendit une minute plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer. Merde, elle sortait. Elle n'irait pas chez Miki, peut-être chez Mick. Il se posta à la fenêtre. Si elle n'y allait pas, il la suivrait pour qu'il ne lui arriva rien. Il la vit traverser la rue et se diriger vers l'immeuble en face. L'appartement de Mick faisait face au leur. Il vit son ami se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir. Kaori entra et, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, elle se tourna vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ryo était jaloux et furieux contre lui-même. Il voyait Mick entourer les épaules de Kaori et l'amener vers le divan. Il le voyait la reprendre dans ses bras et serrer contre lui ce corps tant désiré. Il la vit elle poser sa tête contre son épaule et laisser Mick la consoler. Lorsque ses larmes se calmèrent, elle regarda Mick et il vit qu'elle lui parlait, certainement de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se sentit minable. Il l'avait fait pleurer encore… Soudain, Mick se leva et, le fixant droit dans les yeux, il tira les rideaux, l'empêchant de voir à l'intérieur. Son regard avait été dur, froid et empli de reproches. Ryo connaissait les sentiments de Mick pour Kaori : il la protégeait et, si lui n'avait pas été là, nul doute que Mick et Kaori seraient ensemble. Mais Kaori l'aimait lui et Mick s'était incliné pour ne pas gâcher leur amitié… Finalement c'était lui qui gâchait tout.

Il se servit un verre et se remit à la fenêtre sans particulièrement observer ce qui se passait chez son voisin d'en face. Il revit toute leur histoire : les bons comme les mauvais moments, les engueulades, les embrassades. Un mouvement en face attira son regard : l'ombre de deux corps enlacés derrière le rideau, puis la lumière de la chambre s'alluma alors que celle du séjour était éteinte. Non, ils n'allaient pas… Mick était avec Kazue, il n'allait pas la tromper… La lumière s'éteignit. De rage, Ryo lança son verre contre le mur, puis partit de cette pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre… Il se sentait dépossédé de son foyer. Imaginer Kaori et Mick allongés sur un lit, Kaori dans les bras de Mick… Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Idiot, ça aurait dû être moi...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voilà la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit^^. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Les jours avaient passé. Kaori était revenue le lendemain matin sans un regard pour lui, sans une parole. Elle avait pris sa douche et était repartie voir s'il y avait des messages à la gare. Puis, après l'avoir informé qu'il n'y avait rien, elle avait à nouveau quitté l'appartement. Le soir venu quand il était rentré, elle avait préparé le dîner, ils avaient mangé ensemble sans un mot toujours. Puis elle avait débarrassé et fait la vaisselle comme à son habitude. Ryo avait remarqué qu'elle avait aussi fait le ménage. Donc elle était rentrée en son absence. Après le dîner, elle était partie dans sa chambre. Et c'était ainsi depuis le lendemain de leur dispute…

Ryo se contentait de la situation. Elle était revenue, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le temps ferait le reste. Ils reprendraient bientôt leurs vieilles habitudes et tout finirait bien. Elle ne lui parlait plus d'eux, ne lui lançait plus de regard attristé… C'était plus facile à gérer.

Lorsque Noël arriva, trois semaines s'étaient passées depuis leur dispute. Ils s'étaient tous réunis au Cat's pour passer cette fête ensemble. Les filles s'étaient réunies du matin pour préparer le repas et décorer le restaurant. Pour une fois et sans se faire relancer par sa partenaire, Ryo était arrivé en avance. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais Kaori lui manquait. Il pensait que ça prendrait moins de temps pour revenir à la normale, mais il savait qu'il avait poussé le bouchon très loin. Leurs conversations, leurs moments à deux, leurs disputes, tout ça s'était raréfié…

Râlant pour la forme après s'être fait embaucher par Umibozu pour bouger des tables, il profita de l'occasion pour observer Kaori installant les guirlandes sur les murs de la pièce. Elle était montée sur un escabeau et se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour accrocher les décorations. Elle avait des fesses superbes... Il la vit se pencher dangereusement et cilla intérieurement, prêt à bondir pour la rattraper si nécessaire… Mais Mick fut plus rapide lorsque l'inévitable arriva et qu'elle bascula sur le côté. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras et la reposa par terre après avoir laissé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Kaori lui adressa un sourire chaud et l'embrassa sur la joue en remerciement, légèrement rougissante. Ryo sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui. Mick avait droit à ce qu'elle lui refusait à lui ? C'était son privilège !

\- Ca fait du bien de la voir sourire à nouveau. Ca faisait si longtemps.

La voix de Miki l'avait fait sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher.

\- Si tu le dis…, répondit-il d'une voix égale en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait en tout cas, son moral remonte.

\- Tant mieux…

Si elle savait qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés et qu'il n'était pour rien dans son changement d'humeur… D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, Miki ne devait pas être au courant car elle ne se serait pas privée de lui remonter les bretelles. Donc Kaori ne lui avait pas parlé. A qui alors ? Ryo regarda soudain de droite à gauche : il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un…

\- Où est Kazue ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue ce soir., fit-il en cherchant la jeune femme du regard.

\- Elle ne viendra pas., répondit Miki. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle fut appelée en cuisine.

\- Je reviens.

Ryo acquiesça. Kaori passa à côté de lui portant un carton de décoration qui avait l'air très encombrant.

\- Kao, je peux t'aider ?, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, merci Ryo. Ca va aller., dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Il sentit un malaise s'insinuer en lui. Elle était si distante avec lui ces derniers temps. Que faisait-elle pendant tout ce temps qu'elle passait hors de l'appartement ? Elle n'était pas au Cat's a priori. Alors où pouvait-elle traîner ? Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Elle avait droit d'avoir sa vie…

Un peu plus tard, le tout étant prêt, les filles partirent se changer, laissant les trois hommes ensemble. Ryo, à son habitude, taquina Umibozu. Mick le regardait faire, pensif… Umi allait écorcher vif son invité lorsque sa femme intervint et l'en empêcha. Ryo, dès lors, abandonna Umi pour sa femme et tournait autour de Miki jusqu'à ce que Kasumi et Kaori pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Ryo ne put détacher les yeux de sa partenaire. Elle avait revêtu une robe rouge avec un liseré blanc autour du décolleté. Le tout était très sage mais suffisamment ajusté à son corps bien proportionné pour laisser place à l'imagination.

Ryo accrocha son regard un instant mais il ne put le soutenir et détourna les yeux rapidement. Il vit Mick prendre son air charmeur et proposer un bras aux deux demoiselles pour les mener à table. Ryo serra les dents et se tut. Il prit place à côté de Kaori comme d'habitude et vit Mick s'installer de l'autre côté à son grand déplaisir. La jeune femme semblait légèrement gênée d'être ainsi entourée, mais elle ne dit rien. Le repas était délicieux et ils passaient tous un excellent moment. Ryo s'ingéniait à toucher, par inadvertance, la main de Kaori, cherchant à attirer son attention, à la sortir de son détachement affiché envers lui. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : c'était plus fort que lui. Il préférait mille fois affronter sa massue que son indifférence.

Au moment du dessert, Kaori se leva et demanda à Ryo de l'accompagner pour aller chercher le dessert. Mick allait se lever lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme au regard de lynx. Arrivés dans la cuisine, elle lui fit face. Elle était visiblement en colère.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De toi, ton attitude. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me toucher la main, Ryo ?

\- Je ne…

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi ! Je te connais., lui lança-t-elle, exaspérée.

\- Si tu n'es même pas foutu d'assumer un geste aussi simple, alors arrête !

\- Arrête de te mettre des idées en tête !, lui dit-il en pure mauvaise foi. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible quand il s'agissait d'elle.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi quand tu n'es pas à la maison, alors ? Où tu traînes ?

Son regard le foudroya sur place. Elle semblait être passée au-delà de la colère. Elle était déterminée et c'était la seule chose qui émanait d'elle. L'aura d'affection qui l'entourait avant en sa présence avait disparu et il en ressentait un grand froid.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, Ryo ? Je suis ton assistante, un point c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre concernant ma vie privée.

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle retournait ses arguments contre lui, elle était devenue sacrément rusée avec le temps et le bon enseignement.

\- Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes simagrées sauf si tu es prêt à assumer. Je ne perds plus mon temps avec toi. Alors Ryo, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Elle le défia du regard attendant sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, la renverser et l'embrasser, mais pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Non, rien., murmura-t-il.

\- Très bien. Alors tu t'en tiens à des rapports strictement professionnels. Tiens, prends ça.

Elle lui donna l'un des gâteaux, prit le deuxième puis sortit en lui tenant la porte de la hanche. Ils rejoignirent les autres à table. Il vit Mick lancer un regard interrogateur à Kaori et elle lui répondre par un petit sourire rassurant. Un malaise le saisit : est-ce que ces deux-là… Il savait que Mick aimait Kaori et elle-même avait une affection particulière pour lui. Mais Mick avait Kazue… sauf que Kazue n'était pas là ce soir… Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, dit-on…

Les filles se levèrent et desservirent la table des restes de gâteaux et assiettes. Puis Kasumi, ayant très envie de danser, mit de la musique et entraîna ses comparses sur la piste de danse improvisée. Les hommes les regardèrent danser de loin, amusés. Ryo dévorait des yeux sa partenaire qui se mouvait avec beaucoup de sensualité sans même s'en rendre compte. Apparemment, elle s'amusait beaucoup. C'était plaisant de la voir ainsi tout sourire. Miki avait raison : ca faisait longtemps que Kaori n'avait pas souri ainsi… A qui la faute ?

Miki revint soudain près d'eux, essoufflée, les joues rouges de plaisir. Elle but une gorgée et repartit essayant d'entraîner Ryo qui ne se laissa pas prendre et entraîna Mick à la place. Celui-ci se plia avec grâce au jeu et dansa avec les filles. Ryo regarda son ami faire tournoyer les filles et remarqua les attentions plus marquées qu'il avait envers Kaori. Il se tourna vers Umibozu et le plus discrètement possible lui demanda :

\- Au fait, Kazue n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est partie., l'informa simplement Umibozu.

Ryo comprit enfin ce qui le tracassait depuis le début de la soirée : le danger. Si Mick et Kazue n'étaient plus ensemble, Mick avait le champ libre pour séduire Kaori, surtout qu'il était au courant de leur dispute. Pourquoi se priverait-il ? Ryo se retourna pour cacher aux autres la bouffée de colère qui figea son visage. Kaori lui échappait.

\- Tu t'en rends enfin compte ?, lui demanda Umibozu.

\- De quoi, Tête de Poulpe ?, dit-il sombrement.

\- Que tu vas la perdre si tu ne te bouges pas., statua le géant.

\- Pour la perdre faudrait-il encore que je l'ai eue, Umi… murmura Ryo, sombrement. Puis il prit congé et s'en alla seul.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il fumait sur le toit, il reçut la visite de Mick. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette et s'accouda à côté de son ami. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna légèrement vers Ryo :

\- Je dois te parler, Ryo.

\- Vas-y. Je t'écoute., lui dit celui-ci, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui annonce sa rupture avec Kazue.

\- J'ai rompu avec Kazue et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne fait que quelques jours mais je voulais être honnête avec toi. C'est… Kaori.

Ryo se ferma instantanément pour ne rien ressentir et ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il avait la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était lui qui avait poussé la jeune femme dans les bras de son meilleur ami. S'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à lui-même. Il avait le coeur de Kaori dans les mains et il le lui avait brisé. Il avait perdu sa chance. Visiblement, Mick attendait sa réaction anxieux.

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

\- Rends-la heureuse, Mick. Je n'ai pas été capable de le faire., lui dit simplement Ryo, puis il se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te casse la gueule.

\- Tu me rassures, je pensais que t'étais malade., fit Mick maladroitement. C'était encore une de leur grande conversation virile…

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et croisèrent Kaori dans le couloir. Ryo la regarda : cette femme si belle, si chaleureuse, si aimante, avait été à portée de sa main et de son coeur et maintenant il la laissait partir pour qu'elle aille réchauffer le coeur d'un autre. Quel fieffé couard il faisait ! Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras. C'était bon, il sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier sur le sien, les battements de son coeur vibrer dans sa poitrine, tout ce qu'il avait attendu et repoussé en même temps…

\- Sois heureuse, Kao., lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille et il embrassa sa tempe puis aussi soudainement il la relâcha et les laissa seuls, stupéfaits.

Il les regarda partir par la fenêtre, main dans la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur la vitre froide, se remémorant un autre souvenir… Ils allaient passer la journée ensemble comme un couple normal, se balader main dans la main, s'émerveiller de choses simples à deux. Etait-ce ce dont elle avait rêvé pour eux ? Connaissant Kaori, elle avait sûrement eu des goûts et des attentes très simples pour eux. Partir comme elle l'avait fait se balader pour une journée main dans la main, sauf qu'elle était avec Mick.

\- Ca aurait dû être moi...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les jours puis les semaines passaient. City Hunter avaient eu quelques missions et Ryo avait été ravi de retrouver leur partenariat intact. Ils ne se disputaient plus comme avant. Leur routine était rétablie : Kaori venait le réveiller le matin, lui balançait une massue sur la tête quand elle le trouvait nu en pleine forme, puis continuait sa journée entre consultation du tableau, entretien de la maison, visite à Miki et… Mick. Ryo se doutait que les choses entre eux étaient devenues sérieuses. Kaori semblait heureuse, sereine, épanouie... Elle passait régulièrement la nuit chez lui et revenait au petit matin et, même si ces nuits-là il dormait mal, il ne lui ferait pas voir.

Alors bien sûr, il était jaloux de la relation que sa partenaire entretenait avec son ami mais, tant qu'il ne se décidait pas à agir sur ses sentiments, il ne s'interposerait pas. Quel droit avait-il de gâcher sa vie à elle ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà assez fait ? Il les avait déjà vu ensemble dans la rue ou au Cat's et, lorsqu'ils étaient avec lui, il savait qu'ils évitaient de multiplier les démonstrations d'affection. Ils étaient peut-être gênés ou alors ne voulaient pas le gêner, qui sait ? C'était une discussion qu'ils évitaient...

Par moments, le courage de lui parler lui venait et il se jurait qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir avec lui mais cela ne durait jamais. Mick pouvait lui offrir une vie normale, loin du milieu, un mariage et des enfants peut-être… Lui était coincé dans ce milieu. Il ne pourrait pas l'épouser, mais vivre sa vie avec elle comme un vrai couple pouvait-il l'envisager ? Peut-être… Mais avoir des enfants, l'un des vœux les plus chers de Kaori, il ne pourrait y accéder. Veiller sur plus d'une personne, ce serait trop compliqué. Alors, il se taisait tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris une décision définitive.

Ce soir-là, Kaori était rentrée et avait préparé le repas. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ce qui la rendait plus féminine, mais, d'un autre côté, Ryo n'avait plus le plaisir d'admirer la ligne épurée de sa nuque qu'il se plaisait tant à imaginer caresser, embrasser… Il sortit de sa rêverie, la regardant évoluer dans la pièce. Elle semblait en contemplation, pensive. Elle était comme ça depuis son retour. Ryo s'assit sur le fauteuil et la regarda :

\- Ca va Kaori ? Tu n'as pas l'air à ton aise., commença-t-il, cherchant son regard.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

\- Ryo, Mick et moi, ça fait six mois maintenant que nous sommes ensemble…

\- Déjà ?… Ca passe vite., fit-il, cachant sa déception : il aurait aimé l'entendre dire qu'elle avait rompu.

\- Oui, déjà… Il… il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui.

Un coup de poing n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ryo se sentit soufflé. Lui qui avait pensé à un nouveau stratagème de Mick pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux au départ… Elle allait partir. Elle n'irait pas bien loin mais elle partait. Il se leva et partit faire face à la fenêtre tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je… j'ai dit oui, sauf si ça pose un trop gros souci pour le travail…

\- Ca ne va pas nous faciliter les choses en effet.

Son sang bouillait d'une colère indicible. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait. Il quitta la pièce en la laissant seule. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tristesse fondre sur elle et se maudit de la faire souffrir une fois de plus. Il monta sur le toit et alluma une cigarette. Il inspira longuement la première bouffée, laissant le goût acre envahir sa bouche, puis laissa la fumée s'échapper lentement de ses lèvres et la regarda s'envoler. Il répéta la chose, laissant le calme revenir dans son cerveau agité. Il entendit les pas de Kaori s'approcher de lui.

\- Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il haussa les épaules et elle s'accouda à côté de lui.

\- Combien de fois s'est-on retrouvés ici ?, dit-elle, pensive.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On a admiré des levers de soleil ici après des missions difficiles, vu la neige commencer à tomber…

\- Tu m'as attaché à cette antenne, tu m'as balancé dans le vide enroulé dans un matelas par dessus cette rambarde, assommé avec tes massues, continua-t-il en rigolant.

\- Tu l'avais mérité !, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Sans doute… Tu m'as donné ma date d'anniversaire ici…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Apparemment, elle était surprise qu'il s'en souvint. Il se rappela du baume qui avait recouvert son coeur à ce moment-là. Pour lui, fêter un anniversaire n'avait aucun intérêt jusque là. Il s'était surpris à attendre cette date avec impatience depuis lors, comme un vrai gamin.

\- Oui et je t'ai promis qu'on les passerait ensemble…, murmura-t-elle d'un ton coupable en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne seras que de l'autre côté de la rue…

\- Oui. Ryo…, dit-elle , hésitante.

Il vit le doute dans ses yeux, la flamme qui brillait quand elle le regardait lui se rallumait, le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que devait-il en penser ? Qu'elle hésitait ? Que peut-être elle attendait quelque chose de lui ?

\- Oui ?

\- Non.. rien... laisse tomber., soupira-t-elle et tout disparut.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il vit le trouble qui s'empara d'elle, elle baissa les yeux, se tritura les mains. Mon Dieu, cette femme qui savait se montrer si forte dans l'action, il était capable de la réduire à une petite chose faible… Il se maudissait. Elle le regarda et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui dit :

\- Il n'est pas toi, je ne l'aimerai jamais comme toi. Mais oui, je l'aime.

\- Alors fais ta vie avec lui parce que je ne serai jamais capable de te donner ce que tu est en droit d'attendre.

\- Pourquoi ne t'autorises-tu pas à être heureux ? Pourquoi m'as-tu poussée dans les bras d'un autre ?

\- Je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi comme il le faut. La preuve : ça fait six mois que je n'ai plus mon pote de virée…, dit-il d'un air dépité.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Il avait éludé sa première question et il savait qu'elle savait…

\- Je déménagerai ce week-end., dit-elle.

\- Si vite…, laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Tu veux que j'attende un peu plus ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Il crut déceler une brisure dans sa voix.

\- Non, c'est comme un sparadrap…

\- Mieux vaut l'arracher d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ?, finit-elle. Il acquiesça.

Ils se quittèrent peu après. En passant près de la chambre de la jeune femme, Ryo l'entendit parler : apparemment elle était au téléphone avec Mick. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Bientôt il ne l'entendrait plus aussi souvent. Elle lui manquait déjà… Il se secoua et descendit faire une séance de tir. Il sentait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas de sitôt…

Le week-end arriva. Ryo fila de la maison au petit matin, prétextant qu'une belle journée comme celle-là était faite pour profiter de ce que la nature offrait de plus beau. Kaori ne releva pas, lui sourit et repartit à son déménagement. Il déambula dans les rues, ignorant les belles gambettes qui se baladaient sous ses yeux, les décolletés qui s'offraient à sa vue… Il ne voulait pas la voir faire ses bagages, voir Mick porter ses cartons pour les emmener chez lui, la voir partir de leur maison. C'était trop dur de la regarder s'éloigner et ne rien dire, faire semblant d'être heureux pour elle.

Il savait aussi que la prochaine étape serait la fin de leur partenariat. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau seul dans City Hunter. Prendrait-il un nouveau partenaire ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Personne n'arriverait à la cheville de Kaori et pourtant elle était partie de très loin… Il sourit en pensant au petit bout de femme qu'il avait recueillie. Elle avait seize ans quand il l'avait connue, son Sugar Boy, la gamine aux airs de garçon manqué, qui l'avait suivi cette journée du 26 mars… Et quatre ans après, à la même date, elle refaisait surface dans sa vie et il se retrouvait à baver devant le corps si féminin de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et partenaire…

S'il n'avait pas sapé sa confiance en elle en la rabaissant, manipulant, trompant, quelle femme serait-elle devenue ? Elle aurait été explosive, se dit-il en souriant… Sans nul doute que son caractère déjà bien trempé aurait été encore plus éprouvant pour ses nerfs, que son charme aurait été décuplé… Elle lui aurait tout fait faire, l'aurait mené par le bout du nez… ou un autre d'ailleurs… Elle n'aurait certainement pas attendu autant de temps…

Il finit sa balade au Cat's. Après avoir (in)dûment salué Miki, il s'assit au bar pour prendre son café habituel. Il était pensif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Umibozu.

\- Alors c'est aujourd'hui que Kaori déménage ?, lui demanda Miki, lui lançant un regard en coin.

\- Oui. Bon débarras. J'aurai enfin le champ libre pour faire ce que j'ai envie…, dit-il en prenant son air concupiscent.

\- Oh tu es insupportable ! Même maintenant tu continues ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de jouer l'idiot pour une fois ? Je ne peux pas supporter cela, je vous laisse seuls., fit Miki, en colère, jetant sa serviette sur le bar.

\- Alors tu vas vraiment la laisser partir ?, demanda le géant chauve d'un ton égal.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et votre partenariat ?

\- Ses jours sont comptés…, répondit Ryo, d'un ton égal.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de la retenir ?

\- Non, c'est mieux pour elle…

\- Idiot., répliqua simplement Umi.

Ryo haussa les épaules et repartit. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, Kaori descendait les escaliers avec un carton dans les bras. Son visage était fermé, triste.

\- Ryo, tu es rentré ?, l'entendit-il dire, d'une voix basse.

\- Oui. Tu veux que je reparte ?, dit-il gêné.

\- Non, je… j'ai fini. C'est le dernier carton. Je t'ai préparé un repas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Il sentait un étau entourer son coeur. Jusqu'au bout elle pensait à lui. Que fallait-il pour qu'elle ne se préoccupe plus de lui, qu'elle le laisse à sa misère ? Il ne méritait pas le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui.

\- Tiens, je te rends les clefs., lui dit-elle en tendant le trousseau. Il referma sa main dessus.

\- Garde-les. Tu es encore ma partenaire. Tu en auras besoin.

\- D'accord. C'est dur de partir d'ici…, murmura-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Ryo se blinda contre le tourbillon d'émotions qui déferla sur lui. Kaori se reprit et lui sourit tristement :

\- Je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée, Ryo. A demain.

\- Dors bien, Kaori., murmura-t-il après son départ.

Elle était partie, elle avait emporté avec elle tout ce qui faisait sa maison, son foyer. Cette maison lui semblait déjà vide. Allons, il y avait vécu seul avant. Il reprendrait ses aises maintenant. Il monta et s'assit à table. Son premier repas seul depuis huit ans… C'était déprimant. Il rangea tout : il n'avait pas faim… Il se posta à la fenêtre pour regarder le flot de véhicules passer. La pluie s'était invitée sur la ville.

Son regard se porta inconsciemment sur la fenêtre en face de la sienne. Les rideaux étaient tirés. La fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte et, lorsqu'un coup de vent souleva le rideau, il aperçut le cadre photo de Kaori. Ce soir, elle dormirait dans sa chambre, dans son lit, entre ses bras à lui. Connaissant Mick, il célébrerait leur emménagement à sa façon… Ryo tira les rideaux et, comme une ritournelle, une litanie insupportable, cette phrase lui vint en tête :

\- Ca aurait dû être moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

\- Tu as mis le paquet, vieux frère !

Ryo observait les lieux et était soufflé. Mick avait vu les choses en grand même pour un mariage dans l'intimité. Qui cherchait-il à impressionner ? Ryo avait du mal à croire que c'était le type de mariage auquel aspirait son ex-partenaire. Parce qu'en quatre mois, non seulement elle avait déménagé, mais Mick l'avait convaincue d'arrêter ses activités et de l'épouser et, dans un futur proche, de fonder une famille. Elle lui avait avoué que toute cette précipitation lui donnait le tournis mais elle avait cédé. Ryo soupçonnait qu'elle éprouvait de la culpabilité car elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme elle pensait le devoir.

Plusieurs fois, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle attendait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter tout cela mais il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était bien pour elle et il était sûr qu'une fois l'agitation passée, elle serait heureuse. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu pour elle après tout, une vie normale, certainement ce qu'aurait voulu son frère aussi.

\- Tu sais, Ryo. Je sais que je ne suis que son deuxième choix. Je sais aussi qu'elle t'aime toujours.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Mick. Elle t'a choisi.

Ryo regardait son ami : il sentait sa tension malgré son air nonchalant. Il se sentait gêné d'être à l'origine de cette ombre… Finalement avait-il fait le bon choix ? Aucun d'eux trois ne semblait parfaitement heureux. Devait-il agir sur ses sentiments ? Mais, même si c'était sa dernière chance de récupérer Kaori, il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui offrir ce qu'elle était en droit d'attendre.

\- Ecoute, si tu préfères, si ça peut te rassurer, je peux m'en aller. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de me le demander.

\- Non, Ryo. Reste… sauf si tu préfères ne pas assister à cela, bien entendu., lui dit son américain d'ami.

\- Vous êtes mes amis. J'ai envie d'être là à vos côtés., lui répondit Ryo.

Il se disait aussi que ça lui permettrait de tourner la page. Kaori mariée devenait définitivement hors d'atteinte. Il pensait également que, si elle accomplissait cette mission-là devant lui, elle se rassurerait dans sa décision, dans son choix.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi. Si tu veux, je peux aller voir si tout le monde est là et si on peut commencer ?

Mick acquiesça et Ryo sortit. Il s'appuya deux minutes sur le mur dans le couloir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette journée serait éprouvante. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait un mal nécessaire ?

Tous s'installèrent pour la cérémonie. Ryo se retrouva à côté de Umibozu. Lorsque Kaori entra dans l'église dans sa robe blanche précédée par Miki, Ryo retint son souffle. Elle était tellement belle. Quand il croisa son regard, il eut un choc. Il s'attendait à la voir comblée et c'était certainement ainsi que tous leurs amis la voyaient. Mais il la connaissait : le doute hantait son esprit, elle avait le coeur lourd, elle devait se demander si elle prenait la bonne décision... Il sentait son aura vaciller. Elle allait craquer. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Il eut un mouvement vers elle mais sentit la main de Umibozu se poser sur son bras et l'entendit lui dire dans un murmure :

\- Si tu dois faire quelque chose maintenant, sois sûr de toi : il ne sera plus question de reculer une nouvelle fois.

Ryo réfléchit en un quart de seconde et se détendit. Non, il ne ferait rien. Il aimait cette femme à en crever mais il ne lui gâcherait pas sa vie. Elle était dans un tourbillon mais elle s'en sortirait. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- T'inquiète l'Eleph', je ne vais pas faire de scandale.

\- C'est ta dernière chance.

\- Je sais., dit Ryo, un sourire triste en coin.

Umibozu parut satisfait de sa réponse. Ryo regarda les deux fiancés se faire face pendant la cérémonie, prêter serment et être déclarés mari et femme. Il avait senti tous les regards se tourner vers lui lorsque le prêtre demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait s'opposer à l'union, surtout deux regards se poser sur lui, l'un méfiant, l'autre… il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'espoir, du regret, du remords… Il releva la tête avec tout le courage qu'il put rassembler et leur sourit en faisant signe que non. Il ne briserait pas leur couple.

La cérémonie finie, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Le repas, la décoration, la musique, Mick avait tout préparé. C'était son cadeau à Kaori. Tout cela était resté un mystère pour elle jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait que sa robe qu'elle avait pu choisir. Ryo tiqua : plus la journée avançait, plus il la sentait oppressée. Elle souriait, riait mais elle étouffait. Il trouva une brèche pendant la fête et l'emmena dehors. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis s'assirent sur un banc dans le parc.

\- Viens là., dit-il en la prenant par l'épaule et l'enlaçant.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui et il sentit sa chaleur contre lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche. Elle s'apaisait. Sa respiration se régularisait. Elle se rapprocha de lui un peu plus et posa la tête contre son épaule. Son aura était beaucoup plus paisible.

\- Ca va mieux ?, murmura Ryo.

Il la sentit frissonner. Il retira sa veste et la passa autour de ses épaules. Elle le remercia et reprit sa position, tête sur son épaule. C'était agréable de la sentir contre lui.

\- Tes cheveux ont poussé. Je les préférais plus courts., dit-il sans réfléchir.

\- C'est plus féminin. Mais j'avoue que c'est pénible à coiffer avec toutes mes mèches rebelles…, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est un beau mariage…

\- Oui… Mick s'est surpassé…, répondit Kaori d'une voix troublée.

\- C'est trop, non ?, suggéra-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, un de ses sourires authentiques, chaleureux, troublants, celui qui lui remuait les tripes à chaque fois.

\- Tu me connais si bien…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Huit ans de vie commune, ça forge des liens.

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui. Elle se releva et lui rendit sa veste. Son visage était devenu un masque neutre.

\- Pas assez a priori. Je ferai mieux de retrouver mon mari., dit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Kaori, attends !, dit-il en la rejoignant précipitamment.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? Passer à côté de ta vie ? A côté de notre vie ?

\- Kaori, quand tout ça se calmera, tu auras le temps de réfléchir et tu verras que c'est le mieux pour toi.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis, Ryo ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Kao…

\- Dis-le moi. Dis-le moi et je pourrai peut-être croire que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Il la regarda, le coeur lourd. Il sentait à nouveau l'aura de doute autour d'elle. Elle attendait sa réponse.

\- Je… je ne peux pas te mentir. Je t'aime et ça me fait mal de te voir dans ses bras. Mais je ne pourrai pas te donner tout ce que lui peut.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je n'avais pas des attentes si faramineuses.

\- Kao, tu es mariée, tu pourras avoir des enfants. Tu adores les enfants. C'est le mieux pour toi.

\- Je voulais juste passer ma vie à tes côtés, travailler avec toi, fêter nos anniversaires avec toi, dormir entre tes bras, faire l'amour avec toi... Le mariage, les enfants, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

\- Tu vas avoir une vie normale.

Elle le regarda narquoise et se mit à rire. Il la dévisagea interloqué.

\- Depuis quand j'ai une vie normale ? Je suis la fille d'un père hors-la-loi qui m'a enlevée à ma mère, adoptée par le policier qui l'a tué, mort trop vite. J'ai été élevée par un frère flic qui finalement a quitté la police pour mieux s'acquitter de sa quête de justice. Il est mort le jour de mon anniversaire, me laissant à son partenaire qui évolue dans l'entre-deux-monde, un ancien guerillero, tueur au coeur d'or… Elle est où ma vie normale ?

\- Vu sous cet angle…

\- Vu sous cet angle, tu t'es planté, Ryo. Sur ce, je vais rejoindre ma vie normale avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète de mon absence.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il resta seul avec ses interrogations. S'était-il trompé à ce point ? Il avait laissé partir la femme qu'il aimait pour son bien. Il s'était imaginé qu'elle lui demanderait le monde, qu'elle serait malheureuse parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui offrir et finalement elle ne voulait que lui. Juste lui… Et maintenant, elle était mariée et il ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander de revenir…

Il la vit s'approcher de Mick. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et l'emmena danser. A un moment, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il tressaillit et laissa s'échapper :

\- Ca aurait dû être moi…


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

Ryo entra dans la chambre et regarda en silence. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Kaori dormait profondément dans leur maison. Elle était paisible, ses traits s'étaient arrondis. Un élan de tendresse s'empara de lui, de nostalgie aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle et remit en place la mèche rebelle qui venait lui titiller le bout du nez. Sans réfléchir, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue. Quand elle remua dans son sommeil, il se recula et fit pour sortir mais s'arrêta quand elle s'immobilisa de nouveau, dormant toujours à poings fermés. Il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de la regarder dormir, il voulait en profiter. Ses yeux voyagèrent et se posèrent sur son ventre protubérant. Son coeur se serra en pensant au petit être qui allait bientôt voir le jour. Elle attendait un enfant d'un autre.

Quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, elle était en larmes. Il l'avait su avant même le principal intéressé, tellement la nouvelle l'avait perturbée. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, lui avait-elle dit. Elle était heureuse mais en même temps elle était triste, en colère, déçue… Mick était parti pour deux jours, travaillant sur une enquête en dehors de la ville. Alors, Ryo avait insisté pour qu'elle reste, l'avait écoutée, des deux oreilles pour une fois, et rassurée. Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie épuisée, il l'avait veillée pendant un long moment et ne l'avait laissée rentrer qu'après s'être assuré qu'elle allait mieux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela à Mick, d'un commun accord.

Et cette nuit, elle était là dans cette chambre, dans sa maison… Mick était à nouveau sur une enquête en dehors de la ville, à plusieurs heures de route de Tokyo. Un typhon d'une rare violence était annoncé et il avait été inquiet de laisser seule sa femme sur le point d'accoucher. Ryo lui avait proposé de le remplacer mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas l'héberger le temps qu'il en finisse. Il avait accepté autant parce qu'il voulait la protéger que par envie d'être avec elle comme avant…

Le typhon était arrivé et les forces de la nature se déchaînaient. Une branche vint s'abattre sur la fenêtre avec violence. Kaori se réveilla en sursaut. Ensommeillée, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tout va bien, Kao., lui dit-il rassurant.

\- Ryo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis passé voir si tu allais bien., mentit-il.

Soudain, une branche passa au travers de la fenêtre. Kaori, surprise, cria. Gardant son calme, Ryo l'aida à se lever.

\- Va dans le salon. Je protège ici et j'arrive.

Elle s'exécuta, reconnaissante. Ryo trouva des planches au sous-sol et protégea le reste du carreau. Lorsqu'il rejoint sa colocataire, elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en se massant le dos. Même avec son ventre arrondi, elle était magnifique. Elle lui faisait toujours le même effet.

\- Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

\- Non, j'ai mal au dos. J'ai hâte qu'elle sorte, je n'en peux plus.

\- Tu dois accoucher quand ?

\- Fin de semaine prochaine. Avec cette chaleur et cette humidité, dès que je fais un mouvement, c'est comme si je déplaçais cent tonnes…

\- Tu devrais être habituée pourtant avec tes massues., lui lança-t-il, l'oeil pétillant de malice.

Elle lui sourit. Soudain, son visage se tordit dans une grimace de douleur puis d'horreur. Elle leva vers lui un regard paniqué. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle s'accrocha à lui.

\- Kao ?

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux, je crois.

\- Je te confirme. Tu as des contractions ?

\- Oui. J'ai parlé trop vite, Ryo : je n'ai pas envie d'accoucher maintenant…, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée par la douleur qui revenait.

Il l'avait enlacée pour pouvoir la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il devait évaluer la situation. Avec le typhon, c'était impossible de sortir. Ils étaient cloîtrés dans l'appartement pour la durée de la tempête. Lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction arriva, il regarda l'heure pour évaluer le délai entre chacune et la progression. Ca allait vite.

\- Essaye de t'allonger peut-être.

\- Non, j'ai envie de marcher.

\- Ok, je vais essayer de téléphoner au Doc pour savoir ce qu'on peut faire.

Les lignes téléphoniques étaient coupées. Il raccrocha en pestant. Ils étaient seuls. Il la regarda évoluer dans la pièce. Il voyait qu'elle faisait le maximum pour garder son calme. Quand une contraction arrivait, elle inspirait et expirait profondément, très concentrée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui massa le bas du dos. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

\- Ryo, elle descend. Elle va sortir., souffla-t-elle, soudain paniquée.

\- Kao, regarde-moi.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Malgré leur éloignement, la connexion qui existait entre eux était toujours là.

\- Tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?, lui dit-il d'un air confiant.

Elle acquiesça. Il était passé en mode professionnel. C'était sa seule manière de gérer la situation au mieux malgré le flot de sentiments que la situation générait. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il était jaloux aussi de cet enfant qui allait naître et qui n'était pas le sien. Il allait mettre au monde l'enfant d'un autre. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il aurait dû être dehors à attendre la bonne nouvelle. Mais le hasard faisait que Mick était loin et lui aux premières loges, que Kaori avait besoin de lui et il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

La contraction suivante lui coupa les jambes. Ryo l'aida à s'allonger, l'abandonna quelques minutes, rassemblant ce dont il pensait avoir besoin pour l'arrivée du bébé, puis revint près d'elle. Il la regarda gêné et lui dit d'une voix troublée :

\- Je vais devoir regarder.

\- Ok. Vas-y.

Il lui enleva son sous-vêtement, retroussa sa robe de nuit et posa une serviette sur ses jambes pour qu'elle n'eut pas froid. Prenant une inspiration profonde pour calmer le trouble qui le gagnait, il souleva la serviette et regarda. Ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc : la tête du bébé était visible.

\- Elle est là, Kao. Cette demoiselle était pressée ou le travail avait commencé bien avant que tu le sentes.

\- Je sens une contraction arriver. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Je ne suis pas médecin. Je te dirai : écoute ton corps. Pour l'instant, tout a l'air de bien se passer.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues et douloureuses. Quand Ryo attrapa le bébé qui sortait, une émotion étrange l'envahit comme un besoin irrépressible d'aimer et protéger ce petit être fragile. Il donna la petite fille à sa mère épuisée et vit le visage de Kaori s'illuminer de bonheur. Il lia le cordon avec deux fils et le coupa. Puis il aida la jeune femme à se mettre dans une position plus confortable et les laissa seules quelques minutes pendant qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans la pièce et préparait de l'eau chaude. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre : le typhon ne se calmait toujours pas.

Il posa une bassine à côté de Kaori puis une serviette et des vêtements de bébé qu'il avait trouvés dans sa valise.

\- Tu me la donnes pour que je la lave un peu et l'habille ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui tendit le nourrisson et le regarda faire. Il se sentait un peu anxieux de manipuler un si petit bébé entre ses grandes mains. Il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal. D'un autre côté, même si elle chouinait un peu à cause du froid, elle ne se débattait pas dans tous les sens comme si elle lui faisait confiance. Il était admiratif de cette petite chose qui éveillait tant de sensations en lui.

\- Vous lui avez déjà choisi un prénom ?, s'entendit-il demander d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Nina, elle s'appelle Nina. Comme la pianiste qu'on avait protégée… Tu te souviens, tu avais fait croire à la mort de son père pour qu'ils se retrouvent...

Il leva la tête au son de sa voix. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ryo sentit son coeur se serrer. Il finit d'habiller Nina et la rendit à sa mère. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Il la sentait trembler contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. La fatigue et l'émotion, se dit-il…

\- Je me souviens. C'est très joli.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte sur elle. Ses bras passaient en-dessous des siens qui tenaient le bébé. Il sentait la chaleur irradier de ce petit corps. Nina… ses souvenirs s'envolèrent vers cet homme qui avait abandonné l'amour de sa vie pour la protéger et qui avait fini par le regretter… Il n'avait rien compris… Il regarda Kaori et le regret le rongea. Il se concentra sur le bébé pour chasser ce sentiment.

\- Tu as vu, ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que les tiens. Elle sera aussi belle que sa mère., lui dit-il tendrement.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera plus heureuse que moi., murmura-t-elle sombrement en touchant l'ovale du visage de sa fille.

\- Kao…

\- Non, je t'en prie, ne dis rien. C'est déjà assez difficile… Laisse-moi cette illusion encore quelques temps. Le retour à la réalité se fera toujours trop tôt., dit-elle tristement en regardant la télé.

Il vit ce qu'elle voyait : leur reflet, un portrait d'un jeune couple avec leur enfant… Ce couple aurait dû être heureux. Au lieu de cela, que se passait-il ? La jeune maman pleurait un amour perdu, le père était au loin et l'amant platonique grappillait les miettes d'un amour qu'il avait repoussé. Sans réfléchir, il laissa ces quelques mots s'échapper :

\- Ca aurait dû être moi…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il y avait un monde fou dans l'aéroport. Ryo regardait le tableau des départs et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée, le coeur lourd. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle l'attendait. Le regard triste, la silhouette amaigrie, elle lui sourit. Son coeur se serra : voilà où il l'avait menée en cherchant son bonheur… Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Tiens., lui dit-il en lui tendant le doudou de Nina.

\- Merci, Ryo.

Kaori le prit et lui adressa un sourire. Un appel résonna dans le hall, indiquant la fin de l'embarquement pour l'Allemagne cinq minutes plus tard.

\- C'est l'heure : tu ferais mieux d'y aller., murmura-t-il sombrement.

\- Oui, je sais.

Elle regarda la porte d'embarquement, l'air pensif.

\- Je suis enceinte, Ryo…

\- Mick ne faillit pas à sa réputation…, lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

\- Il doit être ravi…

\- Il ne le sait pas encore…

Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il les referma automatiquement sur elle.

\- Serre-moi, serre-moi fort…

Il s'exécuta. Il sentait son corps pressé contre le sien, sa chaleur envelopper son corps engourdi, ses bras entourer sa taille. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de son odeur. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il la tenait avant très longtemps. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'ils reviendraient certainement leur rendre visite à tous d'ici deux ou trois ans mais ça lui paraissait une éternité… Alors il en profita, essayant d'emmagasiner le maximum de souvenirs.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée l'Allemagne…, murmura Ryo.

\- Apparemment nos vies étaient menacées ici et, aux Etats-Unis, on ne serait pas non plus en sécurité. Il nous restait l'Europe… Il a trouvé du boulot là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? Tous ensemble on vous aurait protégés.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de partir., lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle s'écarta de lui et prit ses mains glacées dans les siennes. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime, Ryo. T'avoir à mes côtés sans pouvoir être avec toi est en train de me tuer. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je dois aimer les miens. J'espère qu'une séparation franche me permettra de trouver enfin ma place.

\- Je pensais faire ton bonheur en n'intervenant pas. Au final, j'ai tout raté. On est tous malheureux.

\- Oui. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé Ryo, si tu n'avais pas fait l'autruche après cette dispute…

Il caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots, tu le sais.

\- Je me fiche des beaux discours. Quand ton prétendu grand-père est revenu, tu m'avais proposée d'être ta famille. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Je t'aurai tout donné. C'était tout ce que je voulais de toi, ça et que tu me dises enfin que tu m'aimais… sans te rétracter après.

C'était dur de se dire qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne, qu'aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle avait aurait pu être à eux deux, qu'à cause de ces foutues peurs et son incapacité à lui parler, il n'allait plus pouvoir la voir tous les jours… qu'ils étaient malheureux.

\- Tu m'as déjà donné énormément, Kaori. Tu m'as fait revenir dans le monde des humains, tu as mis du soleil dans ma vie… Ma vie me semble vide depuis que tu es partie.

Un nouvel appel retentit annonçant la fin de l'embarquement.

\- Tu dois y aller.

\- Ryo… Je t'aime., lui dit-elle la voix étranglée.

\- Moi aussi, Sugar, je t'aime.

Il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui, puis la poussa vers la porte d'embarquement.

\- Vas-y ou je ne sais pas si je pourrai te laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis fit demi-tour et, se jetant sur lui, elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres chaudes avaient le goût salé de ses larmes. Il répondit à son baiser du plus profond de son coeur. Puis aussi soudainement, elle le lâcha et partit en courant. Il la vit disparaître et son coeur sombra dans un abîme sans fonds. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre comme il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se remettre de son départ. A qui la faute ?

Il regarda l'avion décoller et emmener l'amour de sa vie au loin. Dans quelques années, il la reverrait espérant qu'elle se serait remise… ou qu'elle reviendrait divorcée… Il se secoua, non, il n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter cela à son ami. Mick ne méritait pas cela. Lorsque l'avion fut hors de vue, depuis longtemps déjà d'ailleurs, il quitta l'aéroport et rentra chez lui. Il se terra de longues heures dans la chambre de Kaori, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensembles, leurs missions, leurs fou-rires, leurs échanges tendres comme tendus… Les regrets l'assaillirent, la mélancolie aussi. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant à quel point ils avaient été sur la même onde, complémentaires, synchronisés… Il ne trouvait pas le mot adéquat.

Malgré leurs disputes quasi incessantes, ils n'avaient pas à se parler pour se comprendre, savaient quel était le rôle de chacun dans l'action, dans leur partenariat… Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela lorsqu'il l'avait prise sous son aile. Au final, même s'il ne l'avait reconnu que très tard, l'oiseau avait pris son envol, elle était devenue une partenaire à part entière. Et plus encore elle était devenue sa partenaire personnelle également mais ça, il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Et voilà où il en était…

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il sentit l'aura d'Umibozu mais elle était troublée. Que se passait-il ? Il sortit de la chambre et alla l'accueillir.

\- Umi, ça va ? Un problème avec Miki ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé les informations ?, répondit Umibozu, le visage sombre.

Ryo secoua négativement la tête.

\- Un avion s'est écrasé dans l'Oural. Il n'y a pas de survivants., reprit le géant.

A sa grande surprise, Ryo vit une larme rouler sur son visage et, avant même qu'il ne continue, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il prit appui sur le mur.

\- Vas-y, dis-le., murmura Ryo.

\- C'était l'avion de Kaori. Ils sont morts tous les trois.

\- Tous les quatre : elle était enceinte…

Il sentit le choc d'Umibozu. Il sentit sa main sur son épaule qui le guidait vers le salon et le canapé. Il regarda sans le voir leur appartement. Elle était partie. Pas pour trois ans mais pour l'éternité. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il ne la serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras, ne l'embrasserait plus jamais, n'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix ou son rire chaleureux.

\- Si j'avais agi, elle serait encore ici avec nous. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, Umi.

\- Tu as cherché son bonheur, Ryo. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte par balle…

Ryo laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Tu as l'art de remonter le moral, l'Eleph'.

\- Le seul reproche que tu pourrais te faire…

\- C'est de n'avoir pas eu le courage d'agir sur mes sentiments en connaissant les siens., finit Ryo.

\- Oui, en effet., statua Umibozu.

\- Je voudrai rester seul, Umi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout cela.

\- D'accord, je te laisse.

\- Miki ?

\- Elle est effondrée.

\- J'imagine. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Umibozu le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

Ryo descendit à l'armurerie. Il trouva l'arme de Kaori, celle qui avait appartenu à son frère. Elle ne l'utiliserait plus jamais. Il l'emmena et tira avec. Il sourit avec tristesse : il ratait ses coups, ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait trafiqué l'arme dans le but qu'elle ne tue personne. Il avait au moins réussi à lui faire garder les mains propres… Il retourna la ranger et sortit de la pièce. Il remonta dans la chambre de Kaori et s'allongea sur son lit.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau. Il vit le beau visage de Nina, si semblable à celui de Kaori, repensa au jour de sa naissance et sourit tristement. Il se revit les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras comme si elles avaient été à lui et elles l'avaient été pendant quelques heures… Puis Mick était revenu et, tous ensemble, ils étaient partis, sans savoir que ce serait leur dernier voyage. Pour l'éternité maintenant, Mick et Kaori seraient réunis.

Laissant libre cours à ses larmes, il se sentit sombrer : ça aurait dû être lui...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout en tout cas. Rendez-vous dans quelques temps avec une autre histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires si le cœur vous en dit^^

chapitre 7

Ryo se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, il se sentait complètement désorienté. Il passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer tant l'angoisse serrait sa gorge. Il prit sa montre et regarda la date du jour. Il s'y reprit à deux fois. Il se leva précipitamment et passa rapidement sous la douche. Il devait absolument chasser l'engourdissement qui l'avait pris et ne voulait pas le quitter, il devait réveiller son corps autant que son esprit, le sortir de ce long cauchemar. Kaori était partie.

Il sortit de chez lui et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kazue. Elle avait les yeux rougis et des cernes monstrueuses.

\- Ryo, que fais-tu là ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- La même chose que toi., dit-il en la suivant dans l'appartement dans lequel elle venait de rentrer.

\- C'est pas vrai., dit-elle soudain, la voix pleine de désillusion.

\- Ca, c'est de ma faute., expliqua Ryo, en se dirigeant vers la source du problème.

Kaori était allongée dans le canapé et dormait profondément. Son visage était encore marqué par ses larmes. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et caressa son visage tendrement, rassuré de la voir vivante. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur un Mick en serviette, tout juste douché.

\- Kazue, ma chérie, tu es de retour !, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

\- Oui et je ne suis pas seule., annonça-t-elle en désignant Ryo.

Mick le dévisagea et la colère monta en lui. Il s'approcha et le prit par le col.

\- Sors de chez moi ! Tu n'as aucun droit de pénétrer ici après ce que tu lui as dit !, lui hurla-t-il en le traînant vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne la mérites pas. Quel homme es-tu pour la faire souffrir ainsi ?

\- Ryo ?, entendirent-ils.

Kaori venait de se réveiller. Elle regardait son partenaire à la fois étonnée et hésitante. Que faisait-il là ? Que venait-il faire ? A quoi devait-elle s'attendre encore une fois ? Elle regarda autour d'elle s'attendant à trouver une valise, mais non rien. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Mick lâcha Ryo et s'éloigna entraînant Kazue dans la chambre avec lui.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, enchaîna-t-elle, méfiante, les bras croisés autour d'elle.

Il la regarda, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Est-ce qu'il faisait le bon choix ? Il la vit baisser les yeux et soupirer. Ca y est, il recommençait. Il se lança.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. La balle était dans son camp. Elle était prête à l'écouter mais pas à lui faciliter la tâche.

\- J'ai rêvé que je poussais la femme de ma vie dans les bras d'un autre, qu'il lui donnait tout ce que je pensais être le meilleur pour elle et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase tant l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en se réveillant était encore vive dans son coeur. Il prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir continuer.

\- Et que je me trompai lourdement.

\- Parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait… commença-t-elle, laissant volontairement la phrase en suspens.

\- C'était moi.

Il se tut, laissant le temps à son esprit de reprendre le dessus sur son coeur qui battait la chamade. Il la regarda longuement. Brusquement, il se mit à rire, par nervosité, par soulagement, il ne savait pas trop.

\- Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche, n'est-ce pas, Sugar ?

\- Après ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Non., dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Ryo 1, Kaori 1, entendirent-ils de la chambre.

\- Mick, occupe-toi de tes affaires !, lança Ryo, légèrement énervé.

\- Tu es dans mon appartement : je fais ce que je veux !, lui répondit-il au travers de la porte.

Ryo entendit Kaori rire. Ca le calma un peu. Il la regarda : il avait décidé d'être courageux et d'agir aujourd'hui. Il ne devait plus reculer.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton frère. C'était faux et juste pour te blesser.

\- Ca a marché.

Il sourit. Elle était têtue. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois.

\- Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma famille, Kaori.

Il la vit redresser la tête, surprise. Elle se souvenait de ces paroles.

\- Ryo, non, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas encore…

\- Non, je ne me rétracterai pas cette fois-ci., lui affirma-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Ryo 2 Kaori 1, entendirent-ils à nouveau suivi d'un gros boum…

\- Je veux retrouver ma partenaire. Si City Hunter marche si bien, c'est que nous ne formons qu'un, Kao.

\- Le boulot, toujours le boulot, ça ne sera rien d'autre., soupira-t-elle déçue.

Qu'avait-elle encore été imaginer ? Il ne se lancerait pas, ne s'engagerait pas. Il lui prit le menton et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais pas seulement pour le travail. Kao, tu es ma vie, mon soleil. Si j'ai une âme, c'est toi. Si j'ai retrouvé l'espoir, c'est grâce à toi. Sans toi, je suis une coquille vide. Ma maison n'est plus que quatre murs.

\- Ryo…, murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Tu me connais, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mots…

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour le moment, lui sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit reconnaissant. Ses paroles étaient comme un baume sur son coeur. Il approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je t'aime, Kaori Makimura. Accorde-moi le privilège d'être ton partenaire de jour comme de nuit.

\- Pour de vrai, sans retour ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il acquiesça et elle l'embrassa de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui rendit son baiser avec toute la ferveur que lui inspirait cette femme.

\- Euh dites, si vous voulez faire un enfant, rentrez chez vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas voir de cochonneries chez moi., lança Mick en entrouvrant la porte.

Kaori s'écarta de Ryo et baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne vit pas la tristesse furtive qui passa dans son regard : pas d'enfant, elle le savait et elle devait l'accepter. Elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne, chaude, rassurante.

\- Pour ce qui est des enfants, ce n'est pas encore d'actualités et, si on a une fille, je voudrai l'appeler Nina. En revanche, je ne suis pas contre le fait de passer de suite à la phase entraînement.

\- Quoi ?, laissa échapper la rouquine interloquée.

\- Tout comme le mariage, même s'il ne sera pas légal, à condition qu'on le fasse à la japonaise et en toute simplicité, pourquoi pas ?, murmura-t-il, d'une voix chaude.

Kaori sentit les larme couler sur ses joues, des larmes de joie qui venaient effacer les larmes de la veille. Elle sentait son coeur, son corps revivre à la chaleur et à la douceur de ses paroles.

\- Tu as dû faire un sacré cauchemar, mon vieux !, rit Mick, goguenard.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas…

Kaori se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Serre-moi, Ryo, serre-moi fort.

\- Je ne te laisse plus partir. Je suis avec toi pour l'éternité, ton partenaire, ton colocataire, ton mari, peut-être le père de tes enfants. Tu devras me supporter.

\- Je prends tout ce que tu seras prêt à me donner tant que nous restons ensemble, même s'il n'y a pas de mariage ni d'enfant. Tant que tu m'aimes, le reste je m'en accommoderai.

\- Je t'aime. J'ai juste du mal à croire que tu me choisisses moi.

\- Mais c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi.


End file.
